Locke's New Girlfriend
by Twinklestar101
Summary: Locke relives the adventure with his unlikely new girlfriend, Sora. He describes how his life has been turned upside down, and more.


My life is weird. It's full of obstacles, drama, and how did I end up doing this in the first place?

It all started when I was out with the Brotherhood, face to face with nine of the Dark Legion. As always, the light had triumphed over the dark.

Until she came.

I never forgot the first time I encountered Sora. She had struck down one of our own with a mechanical tentacle protruding from her spine. She never appeared to have any attachments on the outside. A perfect example of the lesson, it's not what's on the outside, but what's on the inside that counts.

I went to face her myself. However, she vanished before I could even touch her. I had always figured she could use the power of Chaos Control. Even the Dark Legion knows its secret.

Suddenly, large crystals shot up from the ground around me. The next thing I knew, I was encased in a gigantic version of a crystal ball. No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't break free.

I saw her, staring, smiling, only at me. Then, she had begun to murmur something. I couldn't hear her, but I could feel the world spinning. I fought and I fought the spell being cast upon me, but it was too strong as my body was grasped by slumber.

When I woke up, I immediately felt that I couldn't move. Although, my back was laying on a smooth, comfortable surface. I knew I had been kidnaped. Why else would my hands and legs be tied to the columns of the bed?

Another answer would come as I heard her enter the room. As soon as she saw me, she took her shows off and laid on top of me.

This was the beginning of my one year in the captivity of a teenager.

Since my capture, the sixteen year old had been feeding and bathing me until she released me from my ropes. Soon, my stay had taken an awkward turn. She took me places, places in which I would have never set foot in. Those images of her stripping would haunt me for a while. Whenever we were alone, she would remove my coat and trace her fingers down my body. I've heard of being coursed into sex before, but this is ridiculous.

Did I mention that she's sixteen?

Although, as time passed by, I had grown to like her. She has extraordinary talents. Being able to manipulate pure Crystalium, the very element Chaos Emeralds are made out of, is unheard of. She's also the best singer I've ever heard. I heard her singing in the shower one morning, and her angelic voice drew me closer to the door, which was unlocked. She didn't care. Her strength and overpowering structure were factors into my failure to escape her seductive personality, but there was something else going on.

Overtime, I had become attracted to her hair. It was a dark and violet as the night sky. Her eyes were as green as the grass itself. Each day she pulled me into bed with her, I slowly became indulged into the sensation. Occasionally, I would lose control of my body. She loved it.

In my mind, I knew I was in a part of hell I didn't even want to describe. I didn't know anything about her, and how was I supposed to know she knew anything about me?

She did.

One day, she took me to her old him. It was hard to believe she used to live under a subway station. Then, she educated me on her history. Her parents dumped her in a foster home because they were afraid of her powers. For most of her childhood, she was moved from foster home to foster home, because no one wanted her. Finally, she ran away and built her home hare when she was twelve, until the Dark Legion discovered her. The organization treasured her powers. That's why they took her in and kept her.

Then, I was caught off guard when she showed me a special jewel she keeps to herself. It showed everything that's happened to me: my endless training sessions since I was a boy, my son, Knuckles, my fallout with Lara...

I admit exposing Knuckles to radioactivity as an egg was reckless, but someone had to watch over the Master Emerald.

Sora had known everything about me since she laid her eyes on me.

I realized that she could've told the Dark Legion everything about the Brotherhood, and all our secrets, but she didn't, or else we would've been wiped out by now.

I asked her why. She told me her allegiance wasn't to the Dark Legion.

Her allegiance was to me.

All she ever wanted was to be loved. Even though she had been with the Dark Legion, she felt lonely. She was tired of living in a lonesome world, where everyone feared her abilities and turned her away, and she said she needed me to make her complete.

As wrong and revolting as it sounds, (she could be my daughter) I was in love with her, and came to love her as she spilled her heart all over the room to me. We kissed one more time before heading to our little hideout.

Even Soul Touch gets a second chance.

She always told me she considered older men wiser and smarter than younger men, including men her age. Perhaps that's why she liked them so much, but she has a weird taste in older men.

Especially when that older man is twenty-four years her senior.

We were both a year older by the time the Brotherhood found us. The moment was just getting good too. Their first reaction was to kill her for "violating" me, but she overpowered them in seconds. Because I was with the Brotherhood, she wished to jump ship, so she could be with me. We expected they would refuse, but there was one thing that made it possible for her and I to be together forever...

Our daughter.


End file.
